


绿苹果与红苹果

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 这是一个不同寻常的假期，对吉姆和德拉科而言都是如此。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & James T. Kirk
Kudos: 1





	绿苹果与红苹果

**Author's Note:**

> 类超时空同居梗，友情向。  
> 送给狼崽。

如果能给吉姆一次重来的机会，他或许会在提交休假申请前再多斟酌两秒钟。  
碰巧德拉科也是这么想的。  
“如果我没有尝试那个愚蠢的魔法，就不会被迫和一个麻瓜同居一室了！”  
“承认吧，马尔福，你也没有那么讨厌我。”吉姆打了个哈欠，瞥了抱着膝盖坐在床脚的男孩儿一眼，“你不是说你家有个大庄园吗，为什么不换个房间住呢？”  
德拉科听到这句话，抬起头白了吉姆一眼。  
“我说过很多次了，柯克，马尔福家现在经不起这样的丑闻。用魔法联通了一个与现实空间特征不符的麻瓜世界？你为什么不直接向魔法部打报告把我抓到阿兹卡班去呢？”  
“如果我能这么做的话。”吉姆撇嘴，“乐意效劳。”  
吉姆的话似乎激怒了德拉科，但他最终什么都没说。家养小精灵敲了敲门，给德拉科送来了一盘新鲜的水果，德拉科挑了个绿色的青苹果啃了起来。  
“红的口感更好。”吉姆及时插嘴。  
“闭嘴，柯克。”德拉科咀嚼苹果的架势像是在吃吉姆的肉。带着浓稠的恨意，他怒视着从复制机里取出了一个红苹果的吉姆。两个人面对面地坐在床上，隔着不到一米的距离看着彼此啃咬两个大小相似，颜色孑然不同的水果。  
“我讨厌红色。”德拉科没忍住开了口，他苍白的脸色搭配着浅金色的头发，活像一个吸血鬼。吉姆第一次进入这个奇怪的时空融合空间时被吓了一跳，他以为自己要不幸地在登陆假中被吸血鬼咬伤非因公殉职了。  
好在德拉科并不是吸血鬼，他只是个用魔法搅乱了时空被迫和吉姆·柯克“同居”的倒霉孩子。  
“都说了，红苹果更好吃。”吉姆也瞪着这个麻烦的少年，他的蓝眼睛仿佛有什么魔力，德拉科迅速地收回目光安静了下来。  
“你就是喜欢绿色吧。”吉姆问。  
德拉科没理他。  
“你房间里大部分装饰品都是绿色和银色，这有什么含义吗？”  
“不关你的事。”  
“我们同床共枕半个多月，这点小秘密都吝啬吗？”吉姆做了个委屈的表情。  
德拉科皱起眉头递给了吉姆一个写满了匪夷所思的眼神：“注意你的用词，柯克！”  
“聊聊天嘛，反正你也没什么事做。”  
“你想聊什么？”德拉科给了苹果核一个魔咒，它在空气里咻地消失不见了。  
“就从刚才的问题开始吧。”  
“绿色和银色是属于斯莱特林的颜色。”  
“就是你就读的那个魔法学院？”吉姆之前听德拉科提过一次，而他记忆力超好，现在还能把当时的对话倒背如流。  
德拉科点了点头，他嫌弃地扫了一眼吉姆身上黄色的睡衣，还有他手里啃了一半的红苹果。内心默默地给这个麻瓜贴上了格兰芬多的标签。  
如果他也有魔法天赋的话。  
“你就快回去上学了吧。”吉姆又咬了一口苹果，歪头看着德拉科，“你好像不开心。”  
“没什么值得开心的。”德拉科说。  
“怎么会呢，你在学校里没有朋友或者喜欢的女生什么的吗？”  
德拉科想到了扎比尼和潘西。但他也想到了那些格兰芬多、拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，想到他们会用什么样的目光注视着斯莱特林的学生，注视着德拉科·马尔福。  
“因为无趣。”德拉科最终回答，“那里没什么值得留恋的。”  
吉姆观察了他一阵儿，然后突然用没有拿苹果的那只手在德拉科肩膀上拍了拍。德拉科被他吓了一跳，迅速抬起头挪动到更远一些的地方去了。  
“没人能轻易地定义自己或者别人的一生。”吉姆看着德拉科，用一种典型的大人语气说道：“我经历过你能想象的最糟糕的一切，但我依然活了下来，还指挥着一艘超级赞的联邦星舰。”  
“最糟糕的一切？”德拉科笑了一下，他灰色的眼睛看起来冰冷极了，但这都没能激怒吉姆。  
吉姆点头。  
“我父亲死了，继父是个混蛋，剩下那个唯一帮过我的长辈也死了。我经历过大逃杀，曾被放逐到一颗荒无人烟只有外星怪物的星球上，甚至还差点没命了。”吉姆短暂地概述了自己的半生，这些经历并不愉快，他却笑了起来，“刚开始只有老骨头愿意和我做朋友，但现在——”他停顿了一下，“我打赌就连挑剔的尖耳朵也会给我个不错的评价。”  
德拉科不明白吉姆为什么要说这些，他不知道吉姆说的那两个朋友是谁，但他不得不认同吉姆刚才的话——最糟糕的一切。  
他想到了他的父亲和母亲，无论如何他总有家人在身边。还有扎比尼和潘西。还有斯莱特林的那些或许会遭遇不公正待遇的同学们。  
“你不孤单。”吉姆对他说，“如果有人用异样的目光看你，你就用你瞪我的那种眼神瞪回去。”  
说完吉姆就大声笑了起来。  
德拉科方才生出的一点点感动消失得无影无踪。他随手抓过盘子里剩下的另一个青苹果就冲着吉姆丢了过去。  
吉姆接住了它，然后把它放在了自己的床头柜上。  
这是混乱的时空下短暂的十七天相处中，德拉科和吉姆最平和最亲近的时刻。第二天一大早，德拉科就发现那半边奇怪的麻瓜房间不见了。  
而他的枕边放着一颗红红的苹果，还有一张不知道吉姆从哪里找来的纸片。  
给未来无所不能的DM。BY JTK  
德拉科难得地露出个笑脸来。他把纸条放到了一边，拿起那个苹果摸了摸，然后放在鼻尖下闻了闻。  
嗯，甜的。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 本文暗含的CP是spirk和德拉科x潘西，不要KY其他的，谢谢。


End file.
